LAFS
by PrincessLia
Summary: My name is Alice. Im at a wedding. I never belived in love at first sight, until I locked eyes with a beautiful redhead. Trouble is... the wedding im attending... is mine...
1. Chapter 1

Well, first FF since a long time... tell me what you think of it.

The Story is based on the Movie "Imagine Me & You" (at least some parts are)

Disclaimer: I don`t own Resident Evil

* * *

Alice sat on her bed, waiting for her alarm clock to go off and when it did she disabled it with a smile. This was the day she had always dreamed of, her wedding day. It won`t be long until parents will arrive alongside with her 8 year old sister Dahlia.

As soon as they did Dahlia, whose nickname is Kmart, started to do what she could do best: Ask random questions. While they waited for Alice to get into her wedding dress she came up with one of them.

"Why is the alphabet in that order?" Her father only smiled at her and while her mother answered. "Nobody knows, nobody cares. So for once in your little life would you just-" She was speechless as soon as she saw her older daughter enter in her white dress.

The blonde was rather nervous until Kmart broke the silence. "You look like a meringue." She said with a smirk. "Good." Alice answered with a smile.

**"**

Claire was busy with tying to figure out what the fuck was wrong with the damn Hummer when her phone rang. She sighed at the lifeless car and answered the call.

"Redfields, what can I do for you?"

"Hi, my car just died and I`m on the way to my wedding." Carlos voice sounded like he was about to panic.

"Well congratulation sir. How about you tell me where you are and I will come and take a look at your car." The redheads voice was calm even though she nearly laughed at the high pitched tone the man had used earlier.

After receiving the location, she decided to get changed. The mechanic removed her overall leaving her in only her underwear and a grey tank top. Grabbing a blue jeans with belt and her red vest she jumped into her truck and started the engine.

Upon arriving, Claire saw two men standing in front of a car and if she was correct, one of them was the pro basketball player Luther West.

"Hello gentlemen, I`m Claire Redfield." She shook both men`s hand and immediately went to check the car. After several minutes she frowned and turned to the man who had introduced himself as Carlos.

"I got a good and bad news. Good news is, I can fix the car. Bad news is, I need spare parts for that and it will take an hour." Carlos nearly freaked and Luther tried to calm him down. "We will just call a Taxi don`t worry."

"Listen guys." Both men turned to the redhead. "If you want to I can drive you." She didn`t know why, but she felt sympathy towards the poor guy.

Luther smiled widely at the offer and Carlos seemed to be grateful. Luther though she was hot and nudged his comrade while looking at the women. Carlos was really thankful for her kind offer, so he gave in to his friends silent begging and suggested that if the mechanic wasn`t busy she should attend the wedding.

**"**

"Hey Carl." Carlos smiled upon seeing the blond girl. "Hey K." Kmart high fived him and while he greeted her mother she noticed an unfamiliar redhead talking to Luther. The dark skinned man had that flirty smile he always put on when he tried to hook up with a girl.

"You know I work out a lot." Claire shook her head in amusement and answered with as much sarcasm as she could. "A pro basketball player who works out? That is _highly_ unbelievable." She chuckled at the bemused glare Luther gave her.

Kmart also couldn't help laughing wich caught the redheads attention. Somehow the cool looking female that just rejected the dream of most women made her consider something. She turned to Carlos who was talking to her mother.

"Carlos, I got a question." Her mother was displeased by her interruption but Carlos just smiled at the girl. "What is the question?"

"What happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object?" Everyone looked at him and started to frown, thinking about the question. Slightly laughing Carlos finally answered. "I haven`t got a bastard clue."

Turning to her daughter her mother started to push her towards the entrance. "There you go. Now will you please let him get married in peace?" As they were about to pass the mechanic, Claire moved in front of them.

"It never happens. If there is a thing that can`t be stopped, it isn`t possible for there to be something else which can`t be moved... a vice versa. They can`t both exist, you see? It`s a trick question."

Kmart`s expression went from stunned to overwhelmed and she happily turned to her mother who continued to guide her to the entrance. "Can she sit with me?"

**"**

"What am I doing here?" Claire really did not know, but somehow she managed to end up sitting in the front row. She sighed and looked at the blonde girl besides her.

"What`s your name, anyway?"

"Well my real name is Dahlia, but everyone calls me Kmart." The redheads puzzled look made the young girl grin.

"You see, when my mom got her contraction she was in a K-Mart. They were so bad, my dad had to call an ambulance. Because of the traffic they arrived rather late and my mother had to give birth to me in the store. The sisters and doctors in the hospital referred to me as the K-Mart girl and somehow that name got stuck."

Claire chuckled at the way Kmart told her the story as if it was the most common thing in the world.

While they waited for the bride, Kmart continued to ask Claire random things such as: "When do fish sleep?" - "How do clouds taste?" and "Why do butlers look like penguins?"

Claire answered every question with as much enthusiasm as the girl had asked them. Their conversation was cut of as Kmart`s mother sat besides them. "This will be a disaster. Imagine a room full of people with no air conditioning. The damn thing broke and I can`t reach any technician or mechanic to repair it."

This was a chance to run off and even though she really liked the blonde girl, she really didn`t feel like attending the wedding of complete strangers.

"Well today`s your lucky day, I am a mechanic." _A car mechanic_ she added in her thoughts. "I will go take a look at it." The older women seemed very pleased. Claire got up the same moment the wedding song started to announce the arrival of the bride.

As Claire walked past the benches she glanced to her left and abruptly stopped as she laid eyes on the bride. Time seemed to slow down the moment their eyes met.

**"**

Alice walked in between the rows of people as she noticed someone else moving. The moment she turned her head to look at the person, time seemed to slow down. Their eyes connected and the blonde felt her heart skip a beat.


	2. Chapter 2

First of all I`d like to thank all of the people who reviewed chap.1 and of course I also also wanna thank the ones who follow the story.

Secondly I`m really sorry about the short chapter, I promise the next one will be longer ._.

If you have some spare time, tell me your thoughs on this one.

Btw. I re-uploaded chap.1 after using a spell check on it and i hope this chap won`t have to many spelling mistakes in it...

Disclaimer: I don`t own Resident Evil

* * *

Claire was still trying to calm her racing heart. Despite it was just an excuse, she was sitting in front of the air conditioner. It was no wonder none of the guys were able to repair the device. When she arrived they were still trying to figure out how to open it.

"I found the the problem."

"You did?" The man seemed surprised. "I though you were a car mechanic. How come you found the problem in less than five minutes." The other said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well..." Claire grabbed the fan that somehow managed to get loose and held it up towards the men. "I think _this_ is suppose to be attached to something." She grinned and reached for the tool kit.

After she put the item back where it belonged, she turned on the air conditioner and was pleased to see that it worked as it was suppose to. The mechanic planned to go back to the car and leave, but something kept her from doing so.

She went towards the music and soon was in between a lot of dancing people. Claire saw Carlos dancing with Kmart who was clearly having a lot of fun. She then noticed reason she decided to stay.

**"**

Alice was busy fumbling with the ladle when she felt a pair of eyes on her and a shiver running down her spine. She turned around and froze as once again blue eyes met green ones.

"Hi." It took Alice a moment to calm herself down.

"Hi." She managed a smile and the redhead returned it.

"We haven`t met. I`m Claire, Claire Redfield." Claire said, the smile never leaving her face.

"A-Alice." The blonde was at loss of words. _Oh my god, what is wrong with me?_

Claire noticed the flash of confusion in those all to blue eyes and though it was caused by the fact that she was a complete stranger.

"I brought your husband." She tried to explain and mentally slapped herself for it after she realizing that so called explanation was probably only confusing the blonde even more.

"Oh, well than, thank you." Now the blonde was mentally slapping herself.

There was an awkward silence between them until Claire moved and reached for the ladle. Alice immediately stepped in front of her.

"I wouldn`t." The blond had an embarrassed smile on her face. Claire raised an eyebrow and regarded the bride.

"Why? Is there something wrong?" The redhead moved in closer and lowered her voice. "I`m here to help."

Alice bit her lip and frowned, but then decided she could trust the redhead. She sighed and turned around.

"My ring... I was getting some of this punch crap and then..." She stirred the punch and watched as the liquor started moving in circles.

"Your wedding ring?" Alice nodded and shyly smiled at the redhead who couldn`t contain a laughter.

"It fell off, off and in there." Both women looked into the red fluid drink.

"And you tried it with the ladle?" Alice just glared at the redhead. "Use the ladle? Oh my god, all this time I just concentrated on the ring so it would somehow start to float to the top."

The mechanic smirked sadistically. "Well, you could always try to empty it."

Alice couldn`t help but smile at the remark. "Only if you help me."

"As if." Claire suddenly grabbed the blondes waist and pulled her in front of the bowl. "Well, only one thing to do. Cover me."

Alice turned her head, causing her to be only inches away from Claires face. "What?" She whispered and felt her heartbeat quicken at the sudden closeness.

"Use the dress, I´m going in." The mechanic turned around and plunged her hand into the punch. _Oh my god. _Alice though while laughing.

While the redhead was fishing for the ring, Alice saw a blonde man walking towards her. _Oh damn, of all people, why him?_ She really didn`t like Wesker. He had a god complex and if he wouldn`t be Carlos boss, Alice would have already kicked his ass several times.

"You know, they say white is the colour of virgins."

**"**

_Wow, what a douchebag._ Claire thought while rolling her eyes. She didn`t bother to further listen to their conversation and proceeded her search for the lost ring.

After she succeeded she pulled it out and turned to Alice who was still chatting with the tall man. Claire grabbed the brides left hand and brought the ring back where it belonged.

Stepping aside she greeted the man and then smiled at Alice, who returned a thankful smile.

"This is Claire." Wesker studied the redhead, clearly fond of what he saw.

"My name is Wesker, but you..." Again he studied the redheads figure. "...can call me anything you`d like." He offered his hand to her.

Claire just innocently smiled at him and shook his hand with the hand that had moments ago been deep in the red punch behind them.

"And I`m sure I will." Bother her and Alice couldn`t contain a wide grin as Wesker let go of the sticky hand. Raising his eyebrow, but keeping himself from asking, he turned around and walked away.

Claire smiled in triumph and then saw Carlos coming to them. She watched as the newly wed couple went towards the dance floor and somehow got lost in staring at them while they danced.

"You know, I`m free if you want to dance with someone." The mechanic smirked as she turned towards Kmart. The young blonde didn`t wait for an answer, took Claires hand and guided her onto the dance floor. The mechanic had a lot of fun dancing and chatting with the girl when suddenly Luther was besides them.

"Hey Kmart, why don`t you go over to your friends? They all miss you." Claire watched as Kmart left them and nearly cursed as a slow song started to play. The dark skinned man smiled and stepped closer to her.

"My turn for this dance." _Oh well, whatever._ Claire let him hold her waist, while she laid her arms around his neck. To her pleasure and Luthers displeasure, the slow dance didn`t last very long. A man who Claire assumed to be the brides father, gave a speech.

_Well, I guess now I should really go._ Claire though and left, but only after she took a last glance at a certain blonde.

**"**

After her father and Carlos finished their speeches, Alice held one.

"I have been looking forward to this day all my life and I`m glad I was able to share it with so many people I love. And a few people I never met before, but I`m sure you`re all great too." Her eyes searched for green ones, but never found them.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, hope you like it :)

Disclaimer: I don`t own Resident Evil

* * *

Claire was lying beneath the Hummer when she heard someone enter her shop. A moment later she saw a pair of women legs in front of the car. She moved out from underneath the vehicle and cleaned her hand with a towel.

"So _that`s_ how you look like when your not wearing a wedding dress." Claires eyes wandered to the blondes feet and back up. She then locked eyes with the blonde and smirked.

"You certainly look good in every outfit." Alice blushed at the compliment and looked away, breaking the eye contact.

"Thanks. You also look very nice in your overall." Claire raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"I`m guessing you didn`t come here to tell me I look nice in my filthy overall." She watched as Alice tucked some loose strand of hair behind her ear. _God, she is gorgeous._

"Well, actually I wanted to thank you. Carlos told me what happened. No offence but `I brought your husband´ didn`t clarify a lot." The blonde chuckled and Claire scratched her neck in embarrassment.

"I`m glad I was able to help." She leaned against the Hummer and nodded towards a car. "And talking about that, you can tell Carlos he can pick up his car." There was a long silence and Alice just looked around randomly until Claire cleared her throat and pushed herself of the Hummer.

"I don`t want to seem rude, but if that was all, I have to continue repairing the black monster behind me." She pointed her thumb over her shoulder and waited a moment to see if Alice had anything else to say. The mechanic then turned around, kneeled and took wrench out of her tool kid.

Alice stepped closer to the Mechanic, causing Claire to face her again. The blonde took a deep breath as if she had decided on something.

"We are having a dinner this Friday and I thought it might be nice if you`d join us." She looked at the redhead. "That is if you don`t have other plans." Claire just raised an eyebrow and considered the offer.

"You know what, I`d love to." The redhead smiled and Alice face lit up.

"Really? Great! Then see you this Friday." Alice turned around and left. Claire stood there in silence watching the blonde leave. She imagined how it would be like to run her hands along those tanned legs, up those thighs and how it would feel like to get a hand full of that nicely shaped- _Whoa, focus Claire, that girl has just married, meaning she is off limits._ The mechanic shook her head and turned to the Hummer.

"_You_ on the other hand I can feel up as much as I want."

**"**

"You know, I get that we are really grateful to her that she `brought me´ to my wedding. But tell me again _why_ exactly did you invited her?" Carlos asked while he slipped into his pants and then leaned onto the door frame. Alice looked at him through the mirror while she put on a red lipstick.

"Other than being grateful? I though Luther would be quite happy to have her around. And i don`t know why, but somehow I feel drawn to her since the moment we met, you know? It just kind of _clicked_ and I think we could become really good friends" Carlos chuckled and Alice turned to him.

"How do I look?" She wore a red dress that almost completely covered up one leg but revealed the other one almost completely. Carlos mouth formed into a loving smile.

"You look beautiful." He went towards her and pulled Alice in for a kiss. It was only a short one since the doorbell rang and Carlos pulled away to answer it. The blonde turned to the mirror and regarded herself one last time. Satisfied she also went towards the door to greet their guest.

Alice stopped dead in her tracks and felt her heart race upon seeing Claire. She wore a simple outfit consisting of a tight blue jeans and a v-neck blouse. The blondes mind was totally blank except for one word. _Wow._ She just stared at the stunning view in front of her for a long time until Carlos voice broke the trance she was in.

"Sweetheart do you mind checking the dinner?" Both Claire and Carlos looked at her and waited for a response. Alice was speechless, so she only nodded.

**"**

_Wow, I got to say she just looks good in everything she wears._ Claire though as she watched Alice leave and then followed Carlos into the house. He guided her to what seemed to be the living room and gestured her to sit on the sofa. After he filled two glasses of wine, he sat down and handed one of the glasses to Claire.

"So, tell me something about you. Married? Ever been married? Ever gonna be married?"

"No, no and maybe when the laws have changed." Claire took a sip of the dark red liquor and smiled at the confused look on Carlos face.

"What do you mean by that?" Claire innocently smiled at him.

"I`m gay." Claires smile turned into a smirk upon seeing Carlos face go from a chuckling `Good one´ expression to one that said `Omg you are serious´.

"Lovely... Well done." Claire raised an eyebrow and slightly shook her head at that respond. She was about to ask what exactly he meant with that when the doorbell rang. _Saved by the bell, pretty boy._

"That`ll be Luther." Carlos looked towards the door.

"Luther is coming?" _Well that is just great._ Claire though and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah..." Carlos eyes widened as he seemed to realize something. _Somehow I don`t like that expression..._

**"**

"Listen, it had been three weeks now. Tell me, how much better is sex after marriage?" Luthers lips turned into an evil smirk and Claire nearly spit out the wine she had just sipped on. Carlos glared daggers at him while Alice just looked at Claire with an apologetic expression.

"How about you get wed and find out yourself?" Carlos suggested and grinned.

"Well maybe if one day I will find the right person to be with." He leaned over and charmingly smiled at Claire who only raised an eyebrow at his remark. Alice felt her stomach tightened at the though of Claire and Luther being together.

"And how do you know when you do?" Claire curiously asked and smiled at him.

"Well you don`t know straight away, it just feels a bit warm and comfortable. If you give it a shot, you might actually fall deeply in love." All this time Luther had his eyes looked with Claire who sweetly smiled at him. Alice who didn`t want to see more of their flirting behavior was about to get up and put the dishes away, as the redhead started to speak.

"I don`t agree." Alice turned and immediately looked eyes with Claire. The mechanics eyes burned deep into hers as she spoke.

"I think you know immediately, as soon as your eyes meet. Then everything that happens from then on just proves that you had been right at that first moment." Alice felt her heartbeat rising with every word Claire said.

"So, who wants desert?" Carlos suddenly asked and went towards the kitchen. Alice also got up and followed him, not knowing how to feel. The redhead made her feel comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time.

**"**

Claire helped Carlos with the dishes until Luther walked in. Being the gentleman he was he grabbed the dirty plates from her hands.

"Allow me." Claire just shrugged and went towards the spiral staircase. She climbed up and was now standing in a small hallway. She went towards the open door and as she went through she saw Alice sitting on the low wall surrounding the roof terrace. The blonde had her back towards the door and seemed to be deep in thoughts.

"What are you doing?" Alice turned her head and smiled as she saw Claire. With her free hand the blonde pointed at the surrounding area.

"It`s gorgeous." Claire only chuckled and hurried though the rain. She was now standing behind Alice raising her voice so it would be heard over the sound of the rain.

"It`s raining!" Claire chuckled again as Alice only shrugged. The mechanic moved in closer so she wouldn`t get soaked. She saw Alice tremble and also felt the coldness invading her body._ I wonder if she would let me... Well, only one way to find out._

Without a second though Claire laid her arms around the blondes waist. Feeling no resistance coming from Alice, the mechanic rested her head on her shoulder and moved her lips close to the blondes ear.

**"**

"It`s also pretty cold..." Claire whispered with a hot breath. Alice sucked in a deep breath and shivered. She felt her cheeks burn and goose bumps emerging on her arms. Then she felt Claire press into her and swallowed hard.

"Yea..." Alice turned her head and instantly looked eyes with the redhead.

"I really liked what you said earlier. How one look is enough... to..." She felt her heart skip a beat as her body moved on it`s own. She leaned in and already felt Claires hot breath on her lips.

"Hey, what are you guys up to?" Both women jumped and Alice pulled away. She quickly freed herself from Claires embrace and went towards the stairs.

"Nothing." Carlos only raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, Luther wants to play strip poker or strip Luther and I really want him to go home." He shook his head, letting out a disgusted grunt. Alice watched Claire go down the stairs, say her goodbyes to Carlos and took Luthers offer to ride her home. She felt as if she had just lost someone who could have become a dear friend.

_Why did I do that? I almost kissed her... She is probably grossed out now._ Alice buried her face into her hands. _Dammit..._


	4. Chapter 4

If you got some time, please leave a review :)

Disclaimer: I don`t own Resident Evil

* * *

"So what happened after that?" Jill asked with a lot of curiousness is her voice and Claire sighed.

"What I did? I seduced a women on whose wedding I was and if not for her Husband we would have kissed. What did you think I would do? I bailed out." She sighed again and grabbed a pack of cereal. She handed it to Jill who put it the the shopping cart she was pushing.

"_**You**_ bailed out? The famous Claire Redfield ran away?" Jill grinned and Claire glared daggers towards the blonde.

"Jill, she is _married_." Claire had a serious expression as she looked at Jill.

"So what? She is _clearly_ into you." Jill nudged Claires side and the redhead rolled her eyes.

**"**

"Do you think they will hook up?" Alice was still thinking about the dinner and how things turned out in the end. After Claire had left alongside Luther she couldn`t stop thinking about what she had almost done.

"Who?" Carlos asked confused.

"Claire and Luther, I mean they did leave together..." Alice voice had a hint of sadness wich remained unnoticed by Carlos because he was busy chuckling at his wife.

"Luther and Claire? Sweetheart how come you, who as a head of security is an expert in reading people, haven`t noticed?" He grinned and the confusion Alice felt was written all over her face.

"What?"

"Well, the thing you don`t know about Claire is the fact that she is-" They abruptly stopped when their shopping cart almost collided with another one. Carlos immediately smiled at the owners of the other cart and even though Alice was purely shocked she still felt her heart beat fasten at the person standing in front of her.

"She is right here." Carlos said as pointed at the redhead.

"Funny, we were just talking about you"

**"**

Claire raised an eyebrow and looked at Jill.

"Yeah, we were also just talking about the dinner." Jills eyes went wide and she instantly stared at Alice. A smile crept onto her lips, wich then turned into a sinister smirk. _Oh no. Jill please, for once in you life PLEASE keep your mouth shut._

"So you must be Carlos and Alice?" Jill asked and ignored the pleading look on Claires face.

"I`m Jill Valentine." She offered her hand and both Alice and Carlos shook it.

"Well, have a nice rest of shop." Claire suddenly said and pulled Jill away before she could say anything stupid. Once they were out of hearing Jill grinned at the Redhead.

"She is smoken hot Claire. Now I see why you are so into her." The mechanic shot a glare at the blonde.

"I am not into her." Jill grinned a that and turned to look at Claire.

"Oh please, you so are _so_ into her. And she also seems to be quite fond of you."

**"**

After the two left Carlos turned to Alice.

"That was exactly what I was trying to tell you just now. Claire is gay. That was probably her girlfriend we just met." Carlos grabbed for something on the shelf. Alice was still processing what she had just heard. _She is gay?_

"Oh hey, how are you doing." Alice turned and saw Carlos talking towards Claire and Jill on the other side of the passageway.

"We meet again." Jill said with a dark voice and Carlos chuckled. Alice also smiled wich made Claires heart go wild.

"Well I`m glad we did, because I was rather curious. Jill are you gay?" Alice face turned into pure shock as she heard his question.

"Oh God." The blonde said and put a hand onto her now blushing face.

"Am I gay?" Jill put on a serious face and pretended to think about it. Claire rolled her eyes but couldn`t keep a smile from appearing.

"Yeah, I would say I´m pretty much gay." She finally said with a nod.

"And are you two...?" Carlos grinned and this time it was Claire who looked shocked. She wasn`t shocked with the question but she was pretty sure she wouldn`t like Jills answer to it.

"No, I have tried over and over again." Jill said with a fake sadness in her voice. "But she..." Jill looked at Alice and Claires eyes went wide as she realized what the blonde was about to say. _Oh God no, just shut up Jill._

"...she just loves another." Jill finished and shook her head with a sad smile.

**"**

Alice could feel her heart break at those words. She knew Claire must have told Jill what happened and now Jill was trying to make it clear that the redhead wasn`t available. _So what, it`s not that I would wish for that anyway..._

Claires voice broke her out of her thoughts. "So... I`ll call you. Bye." She said and dragged Jill away.

Alice was still looking after them as Carlos nudged her side.

"So, I found out they are not an item." He smiled in triumph and Alice rolled her eyes.

"Yeah and it was _very_ tactful. Now let´s pay."

As Carlos started to unload the shopping cart, they heard Jill greet them as Claire and her were also busy with unloading their cart. Carlos chuckled and even Alice managed to smile.

"Are you stalking us?" Carlos asked in a playful tone.

"And _why_ would we do that?" Jill answered with a bright smile.

"We will be at this till and wave." The blonde said and started to wave. Carlos laughed and also waved.

"_Apparently_ we will wave back." Alice said and then locked eyes with Claire. Suddenly all of her previous thoughts and all of her mixed feelings vanished. The only thing she felt was her own heartbeat as it quickened upon seeing those green eyes.

She hadn`t seen Claire since the shopping tour, but she did hear that the mechanic was helping Kmart with a school presentation. The young blonde wanted to present the cosmos and Claire had helped her by welding a mini milky way out of leftover parts she had in her shop.

"You should have let me get T-shirts made." Alice chuckled at her mother.

"Mom please, it`s really not that kind of deal. Plus, I`m sure K would be pretty embarrassed." Her mother answered with a `Oh fine whatever´ look on her face. They both stopped as they heard someone greet them from behind.

"Hi." Alice felt a shiver running down her spine as she instantly recognized the voice. They turned around and saw Claire smiling brightly at them.

"Claire darling what are you doing here?" Claire raised an eyebrow at that question. _May I present, the woman who doesn`t even know who helped her daughter with her presentation._ Alice thought and shook her head.

"Uhm, I helped K with her..." Upon seeing the questioning look on the older womans face she looked at blonde who only shrugged. Alice didn`t feel like causing a discussion, about why she knew who helped Kmart and her mother didn`t.

"Well, she invited me." _Nice save._ The older women accepted the answer and they all went inside a darkened room. While her parents sat in the first row, Alice decided to keep Claire company, who had taken a place in the last row.

"This is the Milky Way." Kmart had a big flashlight in her hands and she pointed with it onto the sculpture Claire had made.

"It´s made of lots of stars..." Alice couldn`t focus on her little sister any more. Claire was right besides her and she had placed her hand next to the blondes. Alice glanced to her side and then plainly stared at the redheaded beauty sitting next to her. _What it would be like to kiss those lips..._

The blonde reached out and tucked a loose strand of hair behind Claires ear. The mechanic slowly turned to face Alice whose hand rested on the redheads cheek. Alice swallowed as Claire turned slightly, resting her hand on the blondes thigh.

First Claire grinned and then, in a swift movement she wrapped her other hand around the blondes neck and pulled her in. The kiss was rough and Alice could feel her body heat up. Her hands wandered around the mechanics back and held onto it pulling Claire even closer than she already was. Her tongue slipped through her lips and licked Claires bottom one. The redhead slowly opened her mouth and-

Suddenly the lights were switched back on and Alice was ripped from her daydream.

"And that is everything you need to know about space." Kmart said and everyone applauded. After taking a deep breath Alice also clapped her hands and forced a smile.

**"**

Claire was outside, lighting a cigarette as she heard someone approach. She turned and saw Alice moving towards her. The mechanic inhaled deeply and didn`t look at the blonde as she started to talk.

"Kmart held a great presentation. Everyone kept asking her how she made that sculpture." Claire faced her.

"Kmarts a natural when it comes to talking." Both women slightly laughed at that and suddenly Alice face turned serious.

"Are you staying or do you have to go?" _Odd question._ Claire though.

"No, I don`t." Alice sighed and looked at the ground.

"Claire, I... I think that we should talk about something." _Oh no._ Claire had an idea on what Alice wanted to talk about.

"It`s just, every time I`m with you-"

"Actually, I do have to go." Claire interrupted. "I just realized I still have a car that needs to be ready duo tomorrow, so... bye." Claire left without looking back at the blonde.

**"**

Alice was sitting at her desk while Rain, her long time friend and colleague, was drinking a cup of coffee and worked herself though last moth reports.

"Hey Rain, do you belive in love at first sight?" The brunette frowned at the question and looked at Alice who was cleaning her MP5.

"Well, it would save a lot of time... I guess." Alice stopped cleaning her weapon and faced her friend.

"No, for real. You meet someone and look into their eyes just across a room. With one glance you know that this person is... _special._" Alice then looked at her hands holding the MP5.

"Do you belive that could happen?" She asked quietly and then heard Rain laugh.

"No. _Absolutely_ not." Alice sighed, well knowing that Rain probably wasn`t the best choice when talking about love. _Well maybe she can help me with..._

"Rain did you ever do it with another women?" Rain spit out the coffee she had just drank. She then frowned again and shook her head.

"Listen Alice, just cause I _look_ like a lesbian, doesn`t mean I _am_ one." The dark-haired women chuckled at the dumbfounded expression Alice made as she though about what Rain had said.

"So you never been with another women." It was statement not a question and Alice didn`t expect an answer.

"Well, I never said _that_." Rain smirked and nudged the blondes side. Alice couldn`t help but laugh.

"Your such an idiot." Now both of them laughed and Alice decided to just let go of the topic.


	5. Chapter 5

So this will be pretty far away from the "Imagine You & Me" plot, but I hope you will still like it.

Disclaimer: I don`t own Resident Evil

* * *

The big firework that signaled the end of the festival was over and Claire was sitting beside Kmart on a bench. The young blonde had run into her an hour ago and since Jill had already left she appreciated the company the girl was offering her.

"You know what? I can`t wait till you get a boyfriend." Claire chuckled at that.

"Well, I`m afraid you probably have to, actually." Kmart just looked at her with a confused expression.

"I should explain something to you. I do belive I will be with one person for the rest of my life. _But_, that person will be a women." Claire smiled and Kmart returned one herself.

"I understand." The redhead made a curious expression.

"You do?"

"My best friend is Angela Ashford. I`d rather spend the rest of my life with her than any _boy_." Claire raised her hands and made an `exactly´ gesture. Kmart then jumped up and went towards her parents. She stopped half way and quickly turned around to Claire.

"It doesn`t mean that you`re a lesbian or anything." The girl then waved to the redhead. Claire gave a low chuckle and slightly shook her head. _God I love that girl._

After ten minutes she decided to head back home when her mobile phone started to ring.

**"**

After Alice had seen Claire on the festival she told Carlos she wanted to leave. As they returned home Carlos mobile rang.

"Jes hello? Ahhh Wesker, what is it?" He went into the bedroom to talk to his boss and Alice stayed in the living room.

Her mind traveled to a certain redheaded mechanic. _I wish I would have talked to her..._ It had been two weeks since she had last seen Claire and her daydream of them starting a make out session. She often wanted to call the redhead, but she always told herself it wouldn`t end well. She told herself that she was perfectly happy with Carlos and didn`t feel anything for mechanic. T_hen why did my heart skip a beat, when I saw her today?_

As she spotted the phone on the table she couldn`t resist her urges any longer. She slightly bit her lower lip and picked up the device. She smiled and then typed in Claires number. Her smile dropped the moment Claire answered her phone.

"Hello?" Alice opened her mouth but she couldn`t say anything. _Oh my god what am I doing?_

"Hello...?" The blonde hung up and let her hand go through her hair. _Great first you call her and then you just hang up? Very smooth Alice._

"Hey gorgeous." Alice jumped when Carlos entered the room.

"Wow. Sorry babe didn`t mean to scare you." He looked at her with a sad smile.

"Listen, that was Wesker and he told me I need to go work this weekend so I`m really sorry but I can`t go to the medieval festival with you." Carlos had an apologizing look as the phone started to ring. _Oh no. Please tell me that isn`t who i think it is._ She tried to answer it but Carlos grabbed it first.

"Hello?"

"_Carlos? It`s Claire._"

"Hey Claire. What`s up?" _Damn._ Alice was already thinking of an excuse why she had called the redhead.

"_Nothing... My phone just ran and-_" Carlos suddenly seemed to have an idea and smirked at Alice.

"Sorry to interrupt but listen. Are you busy this saturday?" Alice eyes went wide. _Hell no Carlos don`t you dare._

"Cause if you aren`t, how about you go on a date with my wife?" Alice tried to grab the phone but Carlos managed to evade her hand.

"I just got a phone call telling me I have to work and Alice was really looking forward to this medieval festival. I would really appreciate it if you could look after her." There was a short silence.

"_Ok. Sure I`ll go with her._"

"Brilliant." He grinned in triumph.

"Well then, pick her up at one o`clock and have a nice day."

"_Yeah... you to._"

**"**

Claire took a deep breath and knocked at the door. She heard footsteps and soon after the door opened. Claire could hear her heart speed up as she saw Alice. Even though she wasn`t particularly dressed up, Claire though she looked absolutely breath-taking.

"Uhm... so your ready to go?" The mechanic scratched her neck and looked at her feet. She looked back up again as she heard Alice chuckle.

"Yes, let`s go." They walked in silence until Claire couldn`t bare it any longer.

"So..." Claire metally slapped herself. _Yeah, very smooth Claire._

Alice smiled at the failed attempt to start a conversation.

"So?" Alice now grinned at the redhead and Claire felt her cheeks heat up.

"So... a medieval festival?" She curiously asked and then she saw Alice blush slightly.

"Yeah, I`m really into melee weapons. They let you hold and even fight with medieval weapons. They are having a horse show and afterwards they are having a show fight with swords." Alice smiled brightly and looked all excited. _God she is gorgeous._

Claire smiled at Alice and the blonde returned it. They only had to walk for 10 minutes, then they arrived at the plaza where the festival was held. As soon as they were able to see it Alice had linked arms with Claire. The redhead had to blush, because like this the two of them looked like a couple.

**"**

There it was, the medieval festival. Alice was so damn exited she had to link arms with Claire so she wouldn`t run off like a little child. Despite the blush she saw on Claires face, Alice just couldn`t let go. She had told herself that today she wouldn`t care about the fact that she was married. After all it had been Carlos idea, so she wouldn`t allow to have guilty feelings. She would just do what she wanted to do and at the moment it felt so right to walk alongside Claire like this. The blonde chuckled. _We probably look like a couple._

At that thought she tightened her grip to bring her closer to the redhead. This only made Claire scratch her neck again and blush further. Alice hadn`t noticed that they already arrived until she heard a man shout.

"You want to know what a knight felt like? Well then, here you can wield a sword or swing an axe!"

"Oh my god Claire, we so have to do that." With that the blonde let go of Claires arm, just to link their hands and pull the redhead towards the tent the man was calling from.

"I think I`ll just watch, the only melee weapons I use are my fists." Claire smiled and Alice only shrugged. _Your loss._ She thought and let go of the mechanic.

**"**

It had been a long day. Once Alice had wielded a sword, an axe, a spiked mace and a warhammer, they had seen the horse show. Afterwards they went to every tent that had been put up, including an `Dress as a real knight´ tent, where Claire had to put on the whole goddamn heavy armour, an `Arrow shoot´ tent, where Alice had won a price because she never missed a target and a `Drink and have fun´ tent.

Despite the fact that they had already had several drinks in the tent, they both had a mug of beer in their hands as they went to see the show fight. During the show, Alice had put her hand above Claires and her finger slid between the redheads. After the show was over the two walked aimlessly though the crowd.

"So, what do you want to do? I picked the festival so it`s your call what we do the rest of the evening." _Well I could think of some things to do._ Claire smirked but didn`t voice her thoughts, instead she had a better idea, one that didn`t include a loss of cloth.

"Well, then I choose ice-skating. The lake near by is still frozen and since it`s this late there won`t be many people on it." Alice eyes went wide and she shook her head.

"Over my dead body. I never ice-skated before and we also don`t have any skates."

"No problem, I`ll teach you and the skate-rent is still open, so we don`t have to worry about those either." Alice sighed and didn`t argue any further.

**"**

_Oh god I`m gonna die._ The blonde heard Claire laugh.

"Alice stop swirling your hands around, you are suppose to skate, not fly away!" _Easy for you to say._ Claire was skating backwards and circled around Alice.

"Get your show off ass over here and help me!" Claire only laughed again and came to a halt behind Alice. The redhead put her hands on Alice waist and whispered into the blondes ear.

"Since this is your first time, I`ll go easy on you." Alice felt the heat rush to her face. _Well that sentence could be misinterpreted..._

"Now just trust me and relax, I promise I`ll go slow." Alice couldn`t see Claire but she could hear the smirk in the redheads voice. _Oh... So she is doing that on purpose..._

"Just let me guide you." Claire started to push Alice forward. After they had built up some speed Claire let go of Alice waist and moved in front of her. Grabbing both of the blondes hands she slowly pulled Alice with her.

"Now just move your legs like I explained to you earlier." Alice took a deep breath. _Well, here goes nothing..._

Slowly but surely Alice managed to move her legs. Claire was still holding her to keep her from falling down. _Ok, this actually isn`t that bad._

**"**

Despite her earlier trouble, Alice had quickly learned to skate. Sure she wasn`t a pro but she managed to maintain her speed. _That reminds me, I should probably show her how to slow down and stop before... Oh no..._

Clare could see Alice moving with a rather high speed towards the end of the ice. The blonde didn`t know how to do a sharp turn and she would need one to avoid falling face first into the dirt. Claire went after her, moving in front of Alice and holding onto the blondes waist.

"Mind if I slow you down a bit?" Claire slowed down letting Alice body collide with her own. Her hands moved behind Alice and Alice let her hands rest on Claires chest, leaning into the embrace. They looked deep into each others eyes. Unfortunately Claire only slowed them down, they had been still moving towards the edge of the ice. _Crap!_ Claire fell backwards onto the hard ground with Alice on top of her.

"Ouch... Alice you ok?" Alice was a little shocked but then she seemed to register what had just happened and began to hearty laugh. _Guess that is a yes_. Claire smiled and also laughed. Alice sat up taking a deep breath to get some air after laughing that much.

"Jes I´m fine, I landed pretty softly." She winked at Claire and let out a shot laughter.

"How about you? Are you hurt?"

"Nah I`m fine." Claire warmly smiled at Alice and the blonde returned it immediately.

"We should probably get back, it`ll be midnight until we are at my house." Alice stood up and offered Claire a hand.

**"**

"You could never get me onto a horse." Claire made a serious face.

"Why not? Then you could be my knight in a shining armor on a white horse." Alice laughed at the `As if´ look Claire was giving her.

"I`m really more into cars." They stopped next to Claires truck.

"Well I guess this is goodbye." Claire fumbled with her keys.

"Yeah me to. Thanks for coming with me." Alice voice was low. "It`s been a long time since I had this much fun with someone."

"I wish it would have lasted longer..." She whispered and was pretty sure Claire hadn`t heared her. She was proved wrong.

"Me to." The next thing Alice knew was that she had been pushed up against the truck, Claires lips on her own.

**"**

"I wish it would have lasted longer..." Claire wasn`t sure if Alice had just said that, but the sad look on the blondes face was saying the same thing. Claires heart hammered inside chest and the low level of alcohol in her blood made her act on her desires.

"Me to." She pushed Alice against her truck and their lips found each other. Alice one hand was on Claires neck, pulling her closer and the other was entangled in Claires hair. Claires hands where still resting on the blondes waist as she pushed her further into the truck. Alice tongue was licking Claires bottom lip, begging for entrance, wich Claire gladly gave.

The moment their tongues met, the sensation made both woman moan. They battled for dominance and Claire could feel her desire rise to a dangerous level. _Brain calling Claire, brain calling Claire, THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! She is a married women and you are kissing her in front of her goddamned house in wich her husband is probably waiting for her!_

She knew she should stop this, but she couldn`t. Her hand found Alice chest and she started to softly knead the soft flesh. Alice broke the contact to moan loudly throwing her head back. With her face towards the sky, Claire could bite down hard into the now exposed neck in front of her. She also pressed her knee between Alice thighs pressing against her core. Alice inhaled sharply at the sensation and let out a lustful moan. Claire growled at the sound. It was sending sparks through her body.

Suddenly there was a loud ringing sound, causing both woman jump and snap out of their trance. Claire let go of Alice and the blonde grabbed her mobile.

"Hello?" The blonde sounded as if she had been running a marathon.

"Yeah I´m just outside, I`ll be up in a minute." She hung up and looked at Claire. Without a word she went towards the door. _Now you really done it, great job __Claire._ The mechanic was about to open her car door as she heard fast footsteps behind her. She turned and was softly kissed by Alice.

"I`ll... call you." With that the blonde left and Claire once again felt her heart skip a beat.


	6. Chapter 6

Yeah... It sucks xD

Disclaimer: I don`t own Resident Evil

* * *

She went inside and closed the door. Her heart was still hammering and her body was burning.

"Hey babe."

"Hey." her voice was calmer than she expected.

"How was the medieval festival? You had fun?" Carlos hugged her and Alice stiffened.

"You alright babe?" Alice was silent and deep in thoughts. Carlos reached out and grabbed her arm, slightly shaking it.

"Huh? Oh, uhm, yea I... I`m fine..." She broke free a little rougher than intended and went to her bedroom. Carlos had followed her and was standing right behind her.

"Come on babe what`s wrong? Did anything happen?" He stepped closer.

"Did Claire do something?" Alice turned around and was now facing him.

"What?"

"Well she is gay and you are a beautiful women, so... should I talk to her about something she did to you that you didn`t want?"

"No. Nothing happened." _Well, that is halfly true. Nothing happened, at least nothing that I dind`t want._

"We had a lot of fun and I`m simply exhausted." Alice forced a smile and walked into the bathroom. She closed the door and leaned her head against it. The blonde took a deep breath and tried to calm down. Alice liked Carlos and maybe she even loved him, but the way Claire made her feel seemed like she had never known what real love was.

"Alice?" Carlos was standing on the other side of the door.

"Carlos... please just leave me alone... ok?"

"No. Alice I`m your husband. If you have a problem it`s my duty to help you." He made a short break and Alice could hear him sigh.

"I love you... I know there had been an invisible wall between us ever since we married and I started to work full time for Wesker." True or not, Alice did love Carlos and it broke her heart that he blamed himself for their tense relationship.

_Why did my life become this complicated? I wish I had never met you..._

**"**

Claire was in her shop, working on her `baby´. When she bought the Lamborghini Diablo some years ago and it had been a piece of junk. The mechanic had repaired it and worked on it ever since.

"That should do it." She closed the hood and sat down into the black car. She turned the keys and the car roared to life.

"Yeah Baby!" Claire grinned and cut the engine. The Lamborghini had been refusing to start, but a new engine would have been really expensive. The redhead was proud that she had been able to repair it. She was moving in rhythm with the music that was playing pretty loudly.

"We need to talk." Claire jumped, at least her body tried to. She pushed herself up and her head met the car's roof.

"Ouch." Alice had climbed into the car and was now sitting on the passenger seat. _Damn, I didn`t hear her over the sound of the music._

"I guess you can be pretty sneaky." Claire chuckled and smiled warmly at the blonde.

"NO! No... please... don`t... don`t smile at me." Her voice was sad and Claire wanted nothing else than take the blonde into her arms.

"Alice, what`s wrong?" Claire slighty turned to look at the her.

"You and me, that`s what`s wrong!" Alice had raised her voice, but Claire knew the blonde wasn`t mad. Her voice held so much despair and Claire patiently waited for Alice to continue.

"I... I just can`t do this. I`m married and ever since I met you... Don`t get me wrong, I still love Carlos, just not as much as I have come to love you. But I... I can`t leave him." Alice had a pleading look on her face, begging Claire to understand and begging her to let go.

"If you want me to leave you alone and never see you again, then I will do it... but you have to tell me that. Tell me to go and never touch you again. I want you Alice and I won`t let you of the hook until you tell me to fuck of." Her voice was calm.

"I can`t do that." Alice had tears in her eyes.

"Then I won`t go." Claire reached out and cupped the blondes cheek.

**"**

Alice was torn. Her brain told her to tell Claire to fuck off, it told her to jump out of the car and never look back. But her body didn`t move away, her body moved towards the redhead. She climbed on top of Claire, her hand reaching behind the mechanics head and grabbed the red hair.

"Fuck you Claire." She whispered and leaned in. The kiss was rough, but also passionate. It was filled with so many emotions. Claires hands wandered under her shirt and softly massaged the blondes back. She pulled back and a tear ran down her eye.

"I have to go." Alice pulled Claires hands out of her shirt and turned to climb out of the car. She wasn`t even halfway out of the car when she felt Claire grab her waist and pulled her back in. Alice was now sitting with her back pressed to Claires front. She tried to move but the redhead was effectively holding her in place.

"_First_ you scare the shit out of me, _then_ you tell me you love me, _then_ you tell me it`s over, _then_ you kiss me, getting me all worked up and _now_ you really think I would just let you go?" Claires voice was deep and it made Alice shudder. The redhead nibbled on her earlobe and Alice had to supressed a moan as she licked her neck.

"I can only repeat, _I want you_." Claire kissed Alice neck and loosened her embrace. She moved her left hand up under Alice shirt and bra, gently massaging her breast. Alice inhaled sharply.

"And if you want to leave me and never see me again, I will have you before I let you go." Claires other hand moved between Alice thighs and slipped into her pants, rubbing the blondes clit though her underwear.

"Ughn... Claire." She moaned Claires name and the redhead shuddered in response. The way Calire touched her made her go insane. Alice grabbed Claires right wrist and her left hand moved behind the mechanics neck holding onto it.

"You are driving me crazy."Claire then pushed aside the thin fabric and slowly moved her fingers between the wet folds. Alice moaned as Claires fingers entered her, slowly but with increasing speed pushing in and out.

"Ah! Clai-" Claires fingers moved around Alice nipple and flicked it, causing another moan from the blonde. If Alice was an instrument, then Claire was definitely and a natural in playing her. She managed to touch all the right spots and with every push and every flick Alice mind was pulled deeper into oblivion. It hadn`t been long but Alice could feel that she was already pretty close. Claire seemed to know it to cause she had increased her speed and started to push her thumb onto Alice clit with every thrust.

"_Come for me Alice._" It was only a whisper, but it was enough to send Alice over the edge. Alice nails dug into Claires arm and her neck as the orgasm teared though her body. Claire held her tightly and nibbled on Alice neck until she calmed down.

**"**

Alice shuddered one last time as Claire pulled out her fingers. The redhead put her hands around Alice and held onto her. She was still panting and Claire was kissing her shoulder.

"So this is the reason you have been so distant lately? A few hours ago you told me you loved me and that everything will be fine. And now you are here, getting fucked by Claire? Are you kidding me?" Claire felt Alice tense up.

"Answer me Alice!" The blonde flinched and started to tremble. Carlos walked to the car and slammed his hand onto the hood. _Hell no you didn`t just hit my car._

"Get. Out. Of. The. Car." His voice was full of anger. He stepped back to let Alice and Claire exit the car.

"I never meant to hurt you Carlos." Alice voice was very low.

"You should have though about that before you let Claire fuck you!" Carlos wanted to step closer to the blonde but wasn`t able to cause Claire had stepped in-between them.

"A little warning, I can forgive you for hitting my car, but don`t even think about laying hands on Alice." Her voice was threating, but Carlos didn`t seem to be very impressed let alone scared.

"Step out of my way _Claire_." He practically spat her name and pushed her aside stepping directly in front of Alice.

"I`m sorry Carlos." If he wouldn`t seem to have calmed down Claire wouldn`t have let him get any closer.

"So what am I suppose to do now? Just forgive you that you cheated on me? Pretend like nothing happened and just live on the way we did?"

"No. Because I don`t want to live on like we did. I love you Carlos, I really do... But not the way I used to."

"So what? You want to break up?" His face was softening and his face was being covered in sadness.

"I want to be happy."

"Give me a chance, I could make you happy again." His voice was pleading now.

"Please understand, I love Claire." Carlos let his hand run though his hair, tears forming in his eyes.

"If she can make you more happy than I can..." He turned around and walked towards the exit. He stopped halfway but didn`t turn around.

"I want you to be with the person that makes you happy... I just always thought that person would be me." He went outside and left the two women alone with each other.

**"**

"I make you happy?" Alice was able to _hear_ that smirk in Claires voice.

"Shut up Claire."


	7. Chapter 7

Last one, hope you like it :)

Thanks to everyone who read the story and thanks for the reviews. A special thanks to FollowThatConvoy (the one who made me write the FF in the first place and also helped me along the way, whether it was stopping me from rage quitting the FF or just helping with sentence construction :D)

Disclaimer: I don`t own Resident Evil

* * *

"Your kidding me?" Claire laughed and Alice smiled. They were sitting on the couch in Claires shop.

"No, for real. K told me. She had been with Carlos to cheer him up a bit and of course Luther tagged along. He wanted to cross the street to go hit on some girl there. K said everything happened as if it was a scene from a comedy movie. He stopped on the middle of the street to tie his shoes. He bent forward sticking his ass outwards." Claire was holding her stomach from laughter.

"Next thing K knew was that a car hat hit Luthers ass and he was flying past them, right into the mud" Alice turned to look at the laughing Claire. _What the?_ Claire had turned around on the couch and was now lying on her back, with her feet up in the air and her head hanging down.

"What I wouldn`t give to see that. I mean don`t get me wrong he is nice and all but, he is such a douchebag." Claire chuckled and smiled warmly at Alice.

"Well, I think it serves him right for flirting with you all the time." Claire poked Alice leg.

"Are you jealous?" The redhead was smirking.

"Nope." Alice reached out and grabbed Claires neck. She leaned down and kissed her passionately.

"No need to be jealous." Claire sat back up and raised an eyebrow.

"And why is that?" The blonde grinned and cupped Claires cheek.

"Because you are mine Claire Redfield, you belong to me and _only_ me." She leaned towards the mechanic.

"So you are the one who caused all this trouble a moth ago?" Both turned to look at the black haired women.

"Rain you really gotta work on you timing." Alice sighed and Claire stood up.

"Claire Redfield, at your service." Claire offered her hand and Rain shook it.

"Rain Ocampo and no thanks. You are not my type, so I will pass that... _service_ to Alice." Rain turned around as she heard someone laugh behind her.

"Good one. Jill Valentine, at your service." Jill winked and Rain grinned.

"_That_ offer I will take."

"Oh my god get a room." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Good idea, you wanna get a room miss valentine?" Rain put her arm around Jills waist.

"I would love to miss Ocampo." They just stared in each others eyes, grinning goofily.

"I think they just found each other." Claire whispered and Alice chuckled.

"Seems like it." Alice stepped closer to the other pair. "That is why I hate to interrupt your ogling but we planned on going ice-skating remember?"

**"**

"I remember your the first time on the ice." Claire smiled as she held Alice from behind, both slowly moving around on the ice.

"My god, that must have been _hilarious_." Rain was casually skating besides them. Claire laughed.

"Oh, it _was_." Alice pushed her elbow into Claires stomach.

"Shut up." She growled warningly at the redhead. _So cute._

"So how is Carlos doing?" Jill skated next to Rain and linked arms with her.

"Well, K-mart is with him a lot. She told me he is surviving."

"And you two? What are you up to?"

"We want to move together." The blonde said and Claire fastened her grip.

"Yeah and then we will make a lot of little Alice and Claire babies."

"Claire!" Alice again shoved her elbow into Claires stomach, while Rain and Jill only laughed loudly.

"What?" The redhead smiled innocently and Alice chuckled softly.

"Your such an idiot."

"Yes, but I`m _your_ idiot." Claire kissed Alice neck and the blonde shuddered in response.

"Oh my god get a room." Rain mocked and Jill laughed.

"Good idea, Alice want to go home and start with the baby making?" Alice blushed deeply and even Jill had to slightly blush. Only Rain was laughing so hard she almost fell down.

**"**

"Tomorrow everything regarding the divorce will be arranged." Alice took of her shirt, revealing her black bra.

"You want me to close the shop and come with you?" Claire snuggled up against Alice from behind, kissing the blondes neck and Alice leaned into her.

"No. It wouldn`t be fair to Carlos." Alice turned around in Claires arms and kissed her softly. Claire then pushed Alice backwards until the blonde fell onto the bed.

"What do you think you are doing miss Redfield?" Alice smiled seductively and the redhead grinned mischievously in return.

"Just making sure you know who you belong to." Claire slowly pulled off her top and then unbuttoned her jeans. Alice bit her bottom lip as Claire slowly opened her zipper and even slower pulled down her pants. She stepped out of the cloth, crawling onto the bed and above Alice.

Claire leaned down, kissing Alice and opened the blondes pants. She started to plant soft kisses on Alice jaw, slowly moving down leaving trails of kisses on the blondes neck and then her collarbone. Claire pulled down Alice pants as she moved further down, not once interrupting her gently torture.

"Your skin tastes so good. But I know a place that taste even better." Alice let out a deep growl as Claire kissed her already soaking wet pants.

**"**

Claire freed Alice of her pants. The blonde moaned loudly as Claire tightly grabbed her thighs and started licking her clit.

"Oh!" Alice tried to press her hips towards the redhead, but Claire held her in place. She felt Claire smirk against her wet folds.

"No cheating Abernathy." Alice groaned and Claire continued her teasing. The mechanics tongue was playing with the blondes clit and it was driving her insane.

"_Claire_." It was a begging moan and it made Claire shudder.

"Alice, you make me go wild." Alice moaned again as she felt Claires finger enter her and slowly started moving.

"Your so wet Alice. Do you really want me that bad?" The redheads voice was deep and horny. She moved teasingly slow and it dove Alice nuts.

"Dammit Claire." Claire licked her way from Alice clit, over her stomach, up to her neck and kissed Alice deeply, making her taste herself. Claire broke the kiss and started to nibble on the blondes earlobe.

"Come on sexy, tell me what you want." The mechanic made one fast and deep thrust and then continued to slowly move inside Alice.

"Ohhh! God Cl-Claire! Fuck me already!" Only mere seconds later Alice felt Claire adding another finger into her and roughly shoving them in and out. Alice mind went black as she moaned.

"As you wish princess." Claire captured her lips, kissing her with passion. She then broke the kiss, moving down taking the blondes hardened nipple into her mouth, sucking and toying with it. Alice grabbed Calires shoulders holding onto the redhead as she felt her orgasm building up.

**"**

Alice was close and Claire knew it, so she sped up her pace. It wasn`t long until the blondes walls closed around Claires fingers and Alice arched her back. The redhead pulled out her fingers and laid down next to the blonde, holding her close.

"I love you Alice." Alice turned, pressing her back into Claires front.

"I also love you Claire, I loved you since the first time I saw you. It was... love at first sight."


End file.
